


Nightmares

by rosie_kairi



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: :), Forehead Kisses, Henry Stickmin has dreams about the other timelines, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Referenced Valiant Hero Ending | VC (Henry Stickmin), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Henry looked distraught as he shook Charles, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He was repeating the words “Charles, Charles. Please wake up.” in a hushed tone like a mantra.“...Henry?” Charles asked, voice slurred from sleep. “Henry it’s-” he checked the clock. “2 in the morning. What’s-”And that’s when it hit him.“... You had a nightmare, didn’t you?”Henry nodded. Before Charles could react, he was scooped up in a hug, Henry holding him tight. “I’m so, so sorry Charles.” Henry rasped. “I’m sorry I let you die.”(Henry has a Nightmare, Charles helps him through it)
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 420





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A Quick drabble based on a thought I had last night. I hope you all like it!

When Charles and Henry moved in together, there were a lot of things that they had to become accustomed to. Henry had to get used to the fact that Charles was a morning person and would thus be awake at the crack-of-dawn and asleep by 9 PM most days. Charles, on the other hand, had to get used to the fact that Henry was basically nocturnal, being able to sleep most of the day away if given the chance. 

Charles also had to get used to Henry’s nightmares.

They weren’t that frequent, only happening every other week, but boy could they be really bad. More than once had Charles been awoken by Henry asking for forgiveness for something or other. One time it was for siding with the Toppats, another it was for going against his orders and stealing from the Toppats instead of taking them down. 

Henry would always apologize for waking him up, but Charles would always say that he didn’t mind. A long as Henry was ok, he didn’t mind getting woken up at 3 AM

This night, however, was different.

Charles was brought out of the sweet embrace of unconsciousness by a gentle shaking. He slowly blinked his eyes open. The darkness of the bedroom was all-encompassing, making it hard to see. However, by aid of the moonlight that filtered through the curtains, Charles could see a little bit easier.

Henry looked distraught as he shook Charles, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He was repeating the words “Charles, Charles. Please wake up.” in a hushed tone like a mantra.

“...Henry?” Charles asked, voice slurred from sleep. “Henry it’s-” he checked the clock. “2 in the morning. What’s-”

And that’s when it hit him.

“... You had a nightmare, didn’t you?”

Henry nodded. Before Charles could react, he was scooped up in a hug, Henry holding him tight. “I’m so, so sorry Charles.” Henry rasped. “I’m sorry I let you die.”

To say Charles was confused was an understatement. But, he didn’t comment on it. Instead choosing to hug Henry back, rubbing circles into his back. “But I’m right here, you didn’t let me die.” he soothed.

Henry dug his head into Charles' shoulder. “You sacrificed yourself for me.” Henry said, as if he had not heard Charles just then. “Let me use the last escape pod. An-And then the station exploded with you in it and-”

“I’m right here Henry.” Charles said. “I’m alright.”

Henry looked at Charles blearily. “But you weren’t then.”

“I am now, though.”

Henry took a shaky breath. Charles continued rubbing his back.

They stayed like that for a while. Silence filled the air around them, only being broken by the chirping of the birds. Eventually, Henry broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Henry apologized.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"A lot of things, I shouldn't of woken you up, so I'm sorry for that."

Charles rolled his eyes. "That's hardly something to apologize for."

Henry just tightened his grip on Charles. 

Charles sighed. "Whatever happened in your nightmare, didn't actually happen. I don't blame you for whatever you did in there. After all, how can I blame you for something when I don't even know what I'm supposed to be blaming you for!" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. He heard a faint snort come from Henry.

Neither of them said anything after that. After a while, they both began to drift off to sleep.

"Hey Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Charles smiled sleepily, his eyes weighed down by his overwhelming need to sleep.

"I love you too Henry." He said. "I love you too." Charles drifted off to sleep right then. Henry who was also close to falling asleep again, looked at him lovingly. He kissed his forehead.

"I love you more then you will ever know." he confessed in a hushed whisper. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. and I'm glad I don't have to know, either. I love you Charles, with all of my heart."

With that, Henry pressed his head against Charles's chest. The sound of his fiance's heartbeat soothed him slightly. "Good night, Charles."


End file.
